Episode 3: Wild Fang
Alex Darwin, an ordinary high school student has been given the X Driver and six gaia memories that hold unimaginable power. One of which is currently in the hands of Police Chief William Sampson. Upon discovering the memory, Chief Sampson chose to confront Alex to get more information on what exactly the memories hold and what he intends to do with them. “Mind stepping out for a second Mr. Desmond?” Sampson requested. “Wait, why?” Cole demanded. “It's something rather confidential,” Sampson explained. “If it's confidential for Alex it's confidential for me,” Cole proclaimed stepping slightly forward. “Cole, just do it,” Alex requested, “it'll be fine.” “Fine,” Cole grunted as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. “Sorry about that,” Alex chuckled awkwardly. “That's fine, people aren't always friendly to the police,” Sampson proclaimed turning his chair to face Alex head on, “Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?” He asked pulling out the Blade memory from his back pocket. {Insert Opening Credit Sequence} “Well? I'm waiting,” Sampson said tapping on the back of his chair. “I... I've never seen that before, ever,” Alex said reaching in his pocket and feeling for the other memories. “Oh really,” Sampson said getting up from his chair and walking up to the head of Alex's bed, “Then listen carefully,” he added grabbing the collar of Alex's shirt and shoving the memory in Alex's face, “these may appear to be harmless memory sticks, but the truth is that they hold powers that you can merely dream of, a power that can flip this whole city, and even the world, on it's back,” Sampson concluded as he released his hold on Alex, “Now I'll ask you, where did you get it?” “It was in the case you gave me the other day,” Alex said tightening his hands. “So you got it to open?” Sampson asked loosening his hold on the memory, “How?” “It wasn't me, it was some green lady calling herself 'Spite',” Alex explained “She smacked it around and got it to open, then I found that memory stick along with five others and some strange device inside.” “Spite?” Sampson pondered turning his head slightly, “So, they've come out of hiding.” “Sorry, who's 'they'?” Alex asked. “The Dopants,” Sampson proclaimed, “That's what we call them anyway.” “I'm not following,” Alex stated cocking his head to the side. “They're average people like you or me that somehow obtain memories like this one,” Sampson explained holding the Blade memory to Alex, “once activated, they're transformed into rage filled monsters which we at the A.C.P.D.'s Speciality Operations Division, or S.O.D. if you prefer, have labelled 'Dopants',” Sampson added peering through the blinds, “We've spent years trying to track down the source of these memories and finally end this once and for all, but whenever we would get close, the evidence changed and we had to start from scratch, and then one day they just disappeared off the face of the earth.” Sampson concluded letting his hand down. “Then that's a good thing, right?” Alex asked. “Well that's what allot of the members of the S.O.D. thought as well, but I however thought differently. I knew that creatures like that wouldn't just vanish like that, it had to be a ploy, a ploy to get the task force to let down their guard and then strike back when we have our backs turned,” Sampson proclaimed turning his attention to Alex, “and on the exact day that you received that case no less.” “I swear, that was only a coincidence,” Alex pleaded. “Was it really?” Sampson retorted, “There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability... well, that's what Alice would always say anyway, almost like it was her catch phrase.” “That's sure is one hell of a catch phrase then,” Alex chuckled a bit. “Anyway, getting back on topic. Your mother must have been aware of the growing threat and collected those memories and designed that device you spoke of for this very purpose, and passed them down to you so that this city would have a protector when it needed one,” Sampson deduced while walking over to Alex's bed, “If she believed that you can pull it off, then so do I,” He added extending his hand to Alex, “So how about it, will you help me protect this city?” Alex sat up straight shaking a bit as he went to grab Sampson's hand. “Uh...” he grunted as he pulled back his hand, “I'm sorry, I can't. You're asking allot from me and I'm not sure I can handle it. After all, I've only fought two of those things and well, it didn't really turn out too well.” “Alright, I understand,” Sampson stated lowering his arm to his side, “Mr. Desmond, you can come back in now!” He shouted to the door. “About damn time,” Cole whispered as he walked into the room. “Well, I should be going now,” Sampson stated as he headed for the door, “Oh and Alex, don't forget to give me a call just in case you change your mind,” He added just before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Cole looked over to Alex, “Mind telling me what that was about?” “Nothing that you need to concern yourself with,” Alex proclaimed looking away from Cole. “Man what is with you today?” Cole exclaimed smacking Alex in the forehead. “OW!” Alex yelled, “I could ask you the same question,” Alex retorted while rubbing his forehead. On the roof top of a building across the street from the hospital were Alex and Cole were stood Rylee with a grey haired cat in her hands. “Well, not much we can do now that the police are involved,” Rylee said scratching the cat's ears, “Maybe the worm was too much for you Cheshire,” she added as the cat purred in her arms, “I think we'll need to go with a more feral approach won't we Cheshire,” Rylee proclaimed as she pulled out a gold memory with a boney texture and hitting a white button just above the tip. “Gorge!” The memory called out as Rylee placed it into a device on Cheshire's back. “Now, go,” Rylee instructed as she let Cheshire onto the ground as he transformed into a large black demonic creature, “and do not fail me this time,” Rylee added as Cheshire leapt off the roof top and onto a power line as he proceeded to run across it. Soon it was getting close to being midnight and the lights in the hospital were being shut off. “Well I better be heading out,” Cole stated getting up from his chair and proceeding to the door of the room, “Try not to get into too much trouble while you're here, okay?” “Come on, what could possibly happen to me at a hospital?” Alex retorted chuckling a bit. “Stranger things have happened,” Cole proclaimed leaning on the door, “but I digress. Just get some rest for now, you'll need it.” “True,”Alex returned lying back a bit, “I should relax while I can.” “After all Sarah's going to go bat shit crazy when she sees what you did to that wall, later!” Cole exclaimed while bolting out of the room. “Gah!” Alex grunted being left frozen with his eye twitching, “That wasn't my fault damn it!” He yelled down the hall, “man,” Alex sighed dropping his forehead into the palm of his hand. From the room, Alex could hear a door open and close off in the distance. He felt perfectly fine, but the people working at the hospital wanted to stay on the safe side, they had Alex stay over night to run a few more tests. Alex stood on the roof of the hospital leaning on the fence and looking over the city, illuminated by the lights of houses and passing cars as the clock struck twelve o'clock. “Sure is a nice night... hard to believe there are creatures like that lurking in the shadows,” Alex said to himself taking in a deep breath, “Mother must have been aware of the growing threat and collected those memories and designed that device you spoke of for this very purpose, and passed them down to you so that this city would have a protector when it needed one,” Alex said repeating what Sampson had said earlier, “She could have left a manual, or a set of instructions...” Alex added dropping his head down, “why me?” Alex pondered banging his head on the bar of the fence. As Alex looked up towards the sky where the stars glimmered, a light growl filled the air, “Huh?” Alex said tilting his head down a bit to where he saw the black furred beast lurking, “Crap, the Dopant from earlier.” Alex said under his breathe while gripping the fence as the Dopant growled at him as it walked slowly into the moonlight. “I know what you're after,” Alex said to the Gorge Dopant as he reached into his left pocket and pulled out the Star memory, “It's these memories and the device that goes with them isn't it?” Alex said holding the Star memory in front of Gorge as he growled back at Alex. Gorge lunged at Alex flailing it's claws at him. Alex dove out of the way of the beast's attack and rolled onto his on the other side of it. “Unfortunately that's kind of impossible at the moment,” Alex stated pulling out the Runner memory with his right hand and the device materialized around his waist, “So how about it, will you help me protect this city?,” Alex repeated in his head in Sampson's voice, “I'll decide if I make it out of this,” He added as he crossed his arms and hitting the buttons below the labels of the memories. “Star! Runner!” The memories called out. “Henshin!” Alex shouted as he slammed the memories into the device and split the slots apart. “Star! Runner!” The driver repeated as the black and red suit formed around Alex's body. “Make your move,” Alex said while pointing to Gorge and flexing his fingers towards himself, his legs twitching a bit. The beast charged towards him as Alex dashed to the other side of the him. “My turn,” Alex proclaimed throwing a punch into the Gorge Dopant's face knocking it to the ground, “Going to need a bigger bang,” Alex stated removing the Star memory from the right side of the device and replacing it Blast. “Blast! Runner!” The device called out as the Blast armour formed around Alex and the blaster formed in Alex's right hand, the eyes of his mask changing from red to blue. Alex proceeded to unload three shots onto the Dopant causing it to go up in flames. When the smoke cleared, Alex found that there was a break in the fence on the roof and the Dopant had vanished. “What, where did he?” Alex gawked searching for the beast. After a few second, Alex found the Beast on the roof adjacent to the hospital on the other side of the fence, “Great, a runner,” he sighed as he went to pull out the Blade memory. “Huh? Where is it?” He exclaimed searching for the Blade memory. “Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?” Alex recalled in his head with the image of Sampson holding the Blade memory. “Crap, looks like I'll just have to do without it for now,” Alex proclaimed tightening the grip on his blaster and chasing after the beast on the other roof firing a couple shots as he leapt off the roof and onto the other. The beast ran through sixteen roofs until it came to a stop and leapt down the crack between the seventeenth, Alex stopped for a second, “so that's how it's going to be?” he asked while cocking his blaster, “alright then,” he concluded while pulling out the Runner memory and replacing it with Kicker. “Blast! Kicker!” the device called out as Alex spilt it's slots apart and the grieves formed around his feet and his lower leg armour changed from black to green. “Your rampage... ends here,” Alex proclaimed as he ran to the edge of the building preparing to leap off down the side. {End of Part A} ---- {Start of Part B} Alex jumped off the side of the building and fell down through the alley. He fired off a grappling hook from his blaster which latched onto the railing of a metal staircase on the side of one of the buildings slowing his decent. On the ground the Gorge Dopant got ready to dash out of the ally as Alex swung over it's head and landed right in front of the beast, releasing the hook from the barrel of his blaster as he hit the ground. “and now, I end this,” Alex stated as he removed the Blast memory for his belt and replaced it with Star. “Star! Kicker!” The belt called out as the blue Blast armour dematerialized and the X on Alex's chest as well as the eye's of his masked changed from blue to red. Alex jumped at the beast and kicked it square in the face sending it flying into a row of trashcans. The Dopant quickly jumped back to it's feet and charged towards Alex and swiped at him with it's claws. Alex threw a punch at Gorge but the beast grabbed Alex's right arm and bit down hard on Alex's armour. “Hungry are we?” Alex asked the beast clenching his arm, “give this a taste then!” Alex exclaimed hurling a punch with his other arm into the beast's face breaking it's grip. Alex then raised his right leg up high into the air and slammed the heal of his boot into the top of the beast's head ramming it into the ground seeming to leave it unable to move. Alex panted ready to collapse under his own weight, “let that be a warning to you Dopants,” he proclaimed breathing heavily as he walked out of the alleyway. When Alex turned his back to the Dopant and managed to stumble out of the alley, the beast slowly began to dig his claws into the rubble left by the impact. The beast slowly rose to it's feet while quietly growling. It stretch out it's legs and got ready to charge at Alex. “Hm?” Alex grunted as he looked over his shoulder to see the beast rushing towards him pushing both of them out of the ally and across the street, “Gah!” Alex exclaimed as he slammed into a wall, “and here I thought this was over,” he said stumbling to his feet. The beast growled at Alex as police sirens began to fill the air. “Come on, not now,” Alex exclaimed as a squad of patrol cars turned the corner, “this isn't your call people,” Alex said removing the Star memory and pulling out the Blast memory. “Blast!” The memory called out as Alex hit the button near the bottom and proceeded to slam the memory into the right side of the device. “Blast! Kicker!” The device called out as the Blast armour materialized around Alex. “Looks like we'll have to take this elsewhere,” Alex proclaimed as he aimed his blaster towards the beast. “Drop your weapon!” A voice called out as Alex and the Dopant were encircled by patrol cars. “Damn it, wait... Sampson?” Alex whispered as he recognized the voice looking over to see Sampson stepping out of one of the cars, “Alright then...” Alex exclaimed as he raised his blaster slightly, “We'll take this upstairs then,” Alex stated as he shot out a grappling hook from his blaster and latched it on to the roof of a building. “I would follow your instructions, but I'm a little busy at the moment,” Alex said to Sampson as he pulled the trigger of his blaster and sent himself flying forward. As he past the Dopant he grabbed it by the neck and dragged it up with him as he flew through a window. Back on the ground, Sampson and the other officers stood in aw and confusion. “Was that...” Sampson thought to himself. “Chief, should we pursue them?” an officer ask. “Hold a perimeter around the building,” Sampson instructed, “I'll head in on my own.” The officer looked back at him, “but chief-” “That's final Marcoh,” Sampson stated as he proceeded into the building pulling out his sidearm. “I hope you know what you're doing boy,” he thought to himself as he walked through the front of the building. On the third floor of the building Alex was exchanging blow after blow with the beast. “This is pathetic, if I still had my sword this guy would finished already,” Alex thought to himself trying to hold back the beast. The Dopant knocked Alex to the ground and threw him into the wall to the right of him. “One... last... shot....” Alex said removing the Kicker memory from the device on his waist and pulling out Runner to replace it. “Runner!” The memory called out as Alex slammed it into the device. “Blast! Runner!” The device called out as Kicker's armour was replaced with Runner's. “Die already!” Alex exclaimed as he fired on the beast. The beast evaded all of Alex's shots and dashed until it was right next to him. He then delivered a powerful kick which sent Alex down the hall breaking his transformation. The beast growled as it approached Alex on the floor. “Stand down!” Sampson exclaimed as he turned the corner and unloaded six shots of his gun at the beast knocking it down to the ground. “You okay kid?” Sampson asked kneeling over Alex. “Y-Yeah...” Alex said propping himself up with his hand, “... Sampson? What are you...?” “That's what I'd like to ask you,” Sampson retorted grabbing Alex's arm, “sorry but I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning.” “Alright,” Alex said pushing Sampson back and getting back on his feet, “but not until after I beat this guy. But there's a problem, he seems to be unaffected by projectile weapons and punching him doesn't seem to phase him,” He held his hand out to Sampson, “You still have it right?” “Have what?” Sampson asked. “My memory,” Alex stated, “If I'm going to beat I need my sword.” “Oh, yeah,” Sampson said digging into his pocket and pulling out the Blade memory, “Here,” Sampson placed the memory into Alex's open hand. “Thanks,” Alex returned as he pulled the Blast and Runner memories from the device and pulled out the Kicker memory and held both it and Blade in front of him. Alex slammed the two memories into the device. “Henshin!” Alex shouted as he split the slots on the device apart. “Blade! Kicker!” The device called out as Blade and Kicker's armour formed around him and his sword formed in his right hand. “Your rampage...” Alex said as he slammed the Blade memory into the hilt of his sword, “ends here!” “Blade, Maximum Drive!” The memory called out as Alex threw his sword into the air and stuck his right leg out in front of him. The sword landed and stuck to the lower part of his leg and Alex slammed his hand onto the button on the side of his belt. Alex jumped into the air and leapt towards the beast on the other side of the hall. “Blade Full Kick!” Alex yelled as he kicked his right leg out towards the beast as the blade extended passed his foot. Alex struck the beast across the face causing it to explode as the blade disconnected and flew into the air. Alex hit the ground and caught the Blade in his left hand, “Glad that's over,” he said slinging his blade over his shoulder. He closed the device and pulled out the memories as his armour dissolved. “Meow!” A sound came from up high. “Hmm?” Alex looked to the ceiling, “Gah!” He exclaimed as he saw a cat fall onto his face, “Get off get off get off!” Alex demanded trying to get the cat off his face, “Now!” Alex screamed pulling the cat off of him and starring at it for a second, “So... the Dopants are cats?” “No, I've never seen one that was,” Sampson stated walking over to Alex, “But that's not important right now. You'll have to clear the area immediately.” “Hey Sampson, about what you were saying earlier,” Alex began, “I think I might have changed my mind,” He stated cradling the cat in his arms, “You're right, this city needs a protector and I feel that I'm the one it needs.” “I'm glad to hear that,” Sampson said placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, “Now, let's get out of here. We'll need to get you two home.” “Yeah, let's go,” Alex returned as he stepped forward as his foot hit something on the ground, “Huh?” Alex gawked as he looked to the ground to see a small USB on the ground. “What is it?” Sampson asked. “A memory, I think...” Alex said as he went to pick it up, “Gorge?” He read off the memory, “As in eating too much?” “Yeah, they always have names like that,” Sampson stated. “What have I gotten myself in to?” Alex thought to himself as he walked down the hall with Sampson. The two walked out of the front of the building. “The culprit has been neutralized,” Sampson exclaimed, “I am now returning this boy to his home, you may clear out now!” he added as the two proceeded down the road. “Excuse me, Chief Gordon Sampson?” A female voice called out from behind. “Yes?” Sampson turned to see a woman in black standing behind him. “Rylee Damon, head of research at ACPD HQ,” The woman said holding out a badge, “I understand that a Dopant was involved in tonight's event?” “Yes, but it's been defeated,” Sampson confirmed. “I see, and the memory?” Rylee asked. “Right here,” Alex said holding out the gold memory. “I see, and it seems you found my Cheshire as well,” Rylee smiled as she took the memory from Alex's hand and put it in her pocket and then proceeded to grab Cheshire, “He disappeared about a week ago and I've been worried sick about him. I'm just glad that he's safe now.” “Ma'am, this appears to the second Dopant that's appeared in the last couple of days,” Sampson stated. “Then I should hope that you already have a plan to deal with them,” Rylee said scratching Cheshire on the head, “I'll send the memory you just gave me in for analysis, if you obtain any others you may do with them what you like.” “Yes ma'am, as you wish,” Sampson returned. “Alright, I shall make my leave then,” Rylee stated as she turned to leave, “Oh and boy.” “Yes?” Alex said turning to Rylee. “I hope you have a safe trip home and a good night's sleep,” Rylee proclaimed, “You'll need it,” She added walking away from the scene. “She's right you know?” Sampson said placing his hand over Alex's shoulder, “After all, we've got a lot of work ahead us.” Alex look to Sampson, “Yeah... you're right.” He said looking up to the sky, “This is my city, and I'll protect it,” He took in a deep breathe, “No matter what happens.” To Be Continued {Insert Ending Theme ~ Mask} Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Soul - Star, Blast **Body - Runner, Kicker *'Half Changes:' **StarRunner, BlastRunner, BlastKicker, StarKicker Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme episodes Category:Episodes